Trick and Treat
by IrresistibleAshGirl
Summary: Dawn is lost in a forest when she finds a cottage. Too cold to stay outside she goes inside. -oneshot- Based on the Kagamine Len and Rin song, Trick and Treat.


Trick and Treat

The happy-go-lucky bluenette walked through the foggy woods. Originally, Dawn was walking because she heard a voice. The captivating voice echoed throughout the forest leading her forward. Now she was just trying to find a way out. She had been in this forest for hours. She had even lost her favorite two dolls and almost lost the silver chained necklace her mother gave her.

Leaves stirred under her every step. She heard the voice a again. Dawn couldn't even understand it. Perhaps it was in another language. After five minutes of continuously following a voice that she couldn't even understand, she came across a house.

It was a rather small cottage with white walls and cherry wood accents. It was pleasant; welcoming even. She wasn't sure if she should go in. 'Something could happen to me,' Dawn thought, 'But I could die out here of frostbite, too.' she continued in her head as the cold wind swept past the part of her legs that her short skirt failed to cover. 'Dieing in there is probably better than dieing out here.'

Slowly Dawn approached the little cottage, stretched out her hand, and rapped on the door. It creaked open. "H-hello?" she said quietly as she stepped in. "Hello?" she repeated a little louder.

"Hi, there!" said a cheery female voice causing the indigo haired girl to jump. "My name is May!" May walked out from an archway assumed to be the hall way and extended which Dawn took and shook.

"I'm Dawn," Dawn said, "Sorry for just walking in. I'll leave if you'd like."

"Nonsense!" May insisted, "You look so cold. You should stay here for a little bit." Dawn was a little weary about it but agreed nonetheless. She took notice of what the girl before looked like. May looked to be a few years older than Dawn. Pretty sapphire eyes graced her face while her coffee hair fell from the top of her head in curls to her mid back in a style similar to pigtail, but not quite the same.

"Who are you talking to?" said a male voice as it's owner came out behind May.

"This is Dawn" May told him and the turned to said girl, "This is my twin brother, Gary." The fact that they were twin was quite obvious. Gary had the same blue eyes and coffee brown hair that May did though his hair was short and spiked up. 'They look vaguely familiar,' Dawn thought.

"I don't have anything to give you for your hospitality, though!" Dawn said continuing her and May's conversation. She really didn't want to intrude.

"The stuff from your pockets will be enough." Gary said obviously catching onto the topic.

"Well...ok..." Dawn finally accepted.

"Sister," Gary said to May, "Dinner is ready. Let me lead you, Dawn."

"Thank you," Dawn replied to the boy. She then followed him down the hall into a red room with a fireplace on the right and a bookshelf on the wall up front with plants scattered all around.

"We are having noodles tonight" Gary said as May walked into the room carrying a tray with three bowls and glasses on top. She set the pairs at three of the four chairs then sat down followed by Gary as well as Dawn.

The three of them ate in silence. When Dawn finished she began to feel very sleepy. It was curious and she began to wonder. She wasn't full enough to be tired so she blamed it on the warmth radiating to her from all directions. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Her dreams were rather nice. She saw her parents when they were alive. She, her mom, and her dad were all happy together. She remembered her two best friends and how they all used to play together before she completely lost contact when she had to leave and go to an orphanage.

When Dawn woke up, she was lying down. Or standing up. She couldn't tell because her eyes were blinded. Dawn sat up and brought her hand up to her face to find something wrapped around her head several over her eyes.

"My, my" she heard someone say very sweetly. She recognized it as Gary. "What a wicked child. You're already awake?"

"What are you doing? Why am I blinded?" Dawn asked calmly but in her head she was panicking.

"It's to comfort you," she heard May explain, "Wasn't it nice to see the younger you with your mother and father?" Dawn stayed silent but she completely agreed. "If you fall asleep again," May continued, "Your dreams will continue,"

Two of the wrapped blindfold's edges parted a bit into a slit allowing her to look out. She saw May and Gary standing with a lantern sitting on a table near them. Shadows flowed out in all directions but there was one, well rather two, shadows that were peculiar. The shadows of May and Gary didn't grow in size like they should have. Instead they shrank. Shrank into a foot tall chibi form. That's when Dawn realized it. The two teenagers in front of her were here her two lost dolls!

"Oh look," May said before hugging Dawn warmly, "She's frightened. Why are you frightened? You should go back to your comforting dreams."

It was at that moment that Dawn began to feel tired again. Dawn didn't know what to do. Her mind was telling her to fight it and run but her heart was telling her to fall back into her dreams that she liked to no end.

It was weird. Usually Dawn's mind and heart were on the same page. Decisions were usually easy, but this was the first time that the disagreed.

Five minutes had passed when she had made her decision. That may not seem like a long time to many, but that small amount of time allowed the fatigue to grow. This wasn't really a bad thing, though, because she had willfully fallen asleep never to rewake.

* * *

><p>So this is the very first story I've made with no remance what so ever! I'm so proud of myself. This was actually a shortstory I made for my English class. We were supposed to make a story about a choice. The choice in this, if you couldn't figure it out, is whether Dawn should run or go back to her dreams.<p>

So the weirdest thing happened with this assignment actually. I was in my pre-programing class and since there was a sub, we really didn't have to do anything. I decided to read a fanfiction because the mobile version of this website isn't blocked (YAY!). (If fanfiction is blocked at your school try going to .net. It goes to the mobile version of the site.) My friend asked me whast I was reading. I told her I was reading a romance fanfiction about May and Drew (They are my favorite shipping...) and she was like OMG! Because in the story she wrote for this assignment two of her characters were having a kid and they were named May and Drew. And I'm just like WTF! She didn't even get it from Pokemon! At least I don't think so... She likes Pokemon so I don't really know.


End file.
